Dreaming To Have You (TCQATUH)
by JustyoursDebbie
Summary: The Campus Diva Queen Meets her University Heartthrob. They Loved each other beside of their differences. will they end up together?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry i forgot to include the prologue. well as of that, you can read it completely on my watty account.  
>JustyoursDebbie. Thanks for support!<p>

Copyright by JustyoursDebbie 2014 Don't Steal The Content of This Story without my consent.  
>The Story is made of Fiction. Some characters are came from the Show "Suits". i do not own the characters.<br>This story is not revised from any other stories from wattpad and . this is made by my own imagination.

Please kindly check my grammatical errors and grammars. you can comment for correction.  
>also i need your reviews. please!<p>

Chapter 1 "June 03"

"Donna, wake up it's 6 o'clock!" sigaw ni Mommy sakin. ay hindi, si yaya pala yun! magkaboses kasi sila ni Mommy eh.. tsaka parang nanay ko na kasi yang si yaya rose dahil matagal ko na siyang naging yaya since 5 years old palang ako.. sorry! na pala first day ko ngayon sa school as the Senior 4th year student. kaya eto, dali-dali akong tumayo para ayusin ang napakaganda kong bed.

then, i ranly go to my shower to take a bath. and choose my favorite outfits. ayoko kasing mag-uniform agad. siguro 1 week muna akong magsi-sibillian para naman stay beautiful ang impressions sakin ng ibang tao sa school.

Matapos nun, pumunta na ako sa dining area para saluhan sila mommy and daddy.

hmmm! i love the food. my favorite! Grilled chicken w/ mashed potatoes. sorry kung ganito kaaga ako sumabak sa gera ng la mesa...

"Good morning mom, dad!" i greeted.

"Good morning my beautiful daughter. have you prepare your things?" mommy asked and i nodded.

"Great! now 4 year high school ka na. i'm sure wala na tayong pag-uusapan pa tungkol sa mga back subjects mo. make improvements anak. Remember, this is the last batch of the old curriculum. kahit na sabihin pa nating may pera tayong pambayad sa mga tutors mo, nakapanghihinayang rin para samin na mag-repeat ka. okay? make us proud of you. prove to us that you're qualified to be a graduating student." sabi ni Dad. pasensya na kayo't ganito ang father ko. medyo strikto.

Pero i felt guiltiness in that way. feeling ko talagang binagsakan ako ng langit at lupa dahil sa mga grades ko simula nang mag-aral ako ng high school. di naman ako ganito dati..

"Sure dad, i promise!" i said but i'm not so sure. everything i'm thinking about my friends who attending cutting classes, i think i can't. pero ang sabi nga ng iba, Never give up. o kaya "Try and try until you succeed". siguro it's time to change. I need to try and i will try to be an Excelent Student. para naman may silbi ang pagiging Campus Queen ko di lang dahil maganda at magaling akong kumanta. pinagmalaki? Lol

After i eat, nagpaalam na ako kila mom and dad para pumasok na sa school.

"Bye mom! bye dad!" then i continue to walk.

"Wait Donna! why you're not wearing your shoes? is there any problem w/ your size?" mom asked. and i stopped walking w/ my bodyguard.

"No Mom. i just need a "Change" and "Freedom"." i said with a smile and walk away from our house until i get in the car.

Well, I'm sure kilala niyo na ako dahil nabasa niyo na ang intro ko. but if you skipped that part, please let me introduce myself to you, again.

My Name's Donna Roberta Paulsen. simply known as Donna, I'm 18 years old, daughter of Paulsen's who owns the biggest shoe company in the Philippines and i'm a Campus Queen.

So is this enough though?

Few minutes lang ako nakaupo sa back seat ng service car namin at nakarating na rin ako sa Washington Gaux University. I'm already been there for almost 3 years na. bale 2nd year ako nag transfer dito kasi sinabayan na rin namin ang lipat dito sa Manila from New York. I'm originally came from New York. (born and raised) Sorry di ko nalagay sa introduction ko. nagmamadali ang author ko eh!

-Music-

Chorus:

Swerte mo kung mapagbibigyan

Ingatan mo ang pag-ibig ng

Isang kakai-babe4x

Pag natagpuan wag nang pakawalan

Minsan lang makahanap ng isang

Kakai-babe 4x

Simple,walang arte

Prenti lang sya lage

Pagkakasundo ng puso t utak nyo ay grabe

Kayang sumabay sa trip ng inyong tropa

Sya pa yatang makakatalo sa yo sa Dota

Di ka pahihirapang paakyatin ng ligaw

Kahit ang kaya mong ipakain lang ay isaw

Wag kang magkakamali na pag-isipan sya na cheap

Wala lang talagang kaso sa kanya kung magjeep

Marunong maglaba kahit wala sa itsura

Di nya na rin kailangan pang pumostura

At kahit na kanino mo dalhin at pakilala

naGGV ang lahat sa galing nya makisama

Di na nanakalat din namumulis ng cellphone yan

Pero magloko ka lang lagot at mapipiktusan

Oo,magaling syang makipagbiruan

Pero ang puso mo y hinding-hindi paglalaruan

Pagpasok ko palang sa campus ay nagsisimula na ang flag ceremony. peeww.. what a boring! gustuhin ko man pumunta dun, ayoko namang tumayo ng napakatagal. tsaka wala na rin akong pupuntahan dun dahil yung mga dati kong mga kaibigan, waley na. Pinatalsik na ng school dahil sa pagsali sa mga prat.

Kaya eto, Imbes na tumunganga sa gilid, I just walk around the campus to find my room.

Una kong inakyat ang 2nd floor ng first building ng campus. and there i saw a fat boy who standing in the corridor katapat ang mga rooms ng building na 'to. and i ask the fat guy.

"Excuse me, dito ba yung rooms ng 4th year?" i asked. and the guy nodded at me.

"Oh.. um.. have you found your room?" i asked again.

"Yes. there. maybe your name belongs in this section. i knew you were the campus queen right?" the guy said. i smiled at him and deeply breathe.

Inhale... Exhale...

"Oh yeah, let's see." lumapit ako sa pintuan ng room na tinuro ng matabang lalaki. tinignan ko ang pangalan ko sa nakapa-skill na mga pangalan ng mga estudyante and yes! I belong in this section.

IV-Suits B. Female #16. Paulsen, Donna Roberta R..

I leaned over the guy and smile again.

"Thank you. by the way, what's your name?" i asked.

"I'm Louis. and you're... (he pointed at me) Donna?" he said.

"Yes. nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too..you didn't went down to attend our flag ceremony?" he asked.

"No Louis. wala naman akong pupuntahan dun eh. my friends had already gone."

"Ha?" nagtatakang tanong niya. nilapitan ko si Louis ng husto then i whispered.

"Member ng isang sikat ng prat ang mga kabarkada ko. muntik na nga akong madamay nang magkahulihan coz others are forcing me to join in their prat. but i disagree. and be quiet. kaya binigyan pa ako ng chance na mag-aral pa dito. sorry talaga. sayo ko pa sinasabi yung mga ganitong bagay." i said.

"It's okay Dear. pwede naman tayong maging friends diba? so.. ano na? nakapag-adjust ka na ba?" Louis asked.

"Oo... medyo... may bago na ko ngayon eh..."

"Bago? ano yun?"

"Kaibigan. hehe.." at natawa nalang kami. Niyaya ko si Louis sa baba para libutin ang buong campus. and there, nabanggit niya sakin na wala pa halos siyang kakilala sa school na 'to. it means, Transferee siya. i cannot believe. but he's amazing coz he knows more anything about me. I'm sure naging kliyente narin ng mga parents ko ang pamilya niya.

what a small world... ~O~

Pero habang naglalakad kami kung saan-saan ni Louis, napansin ko ang iba na nakatingin sa paa ko. I'm sure nagtataka sila kung bakit hindi ako nagsuot ng sapatos o high heels namin.

as i said kanina, i need Change and Freedom. gusto ko namang magkaroon ng karapatang magsuot ng ibang footware maliban sa mga sapatos namin. gusto ko namang maranasan yung magsuot ng Sandals, Rubber Shoes at Slippers nang di ako pinagbabawalan nila Mommy dahil lang sa sasabihin ng ibang tao kesyo di ako marunong tumangkilik sa produkto namin.. etc.!

Hindi lang naman habbit sa studies ang babaguhin ko. i'm also need changes for myself.

"Oh my gosh Miss Campus Queen. tama ba ang nakikita ko? you're wearing sandals? what a miracle. akala ko ba BAWAL sa inyo ang nakasuot ng any footware na di associated ng brand niyo?" sabi ni Mylene. siya nga pala yung Former Campus Queen. after she evicted, ako na lagi ang pinag-didiskitahan niya dahil ako ang binoto ng buong campus as the new Campus Queen.

"Mylene, pwede ba? ano naman ang pakialam mo kung magsuot ako ng ibang klase ng footware? bakit kayo lang ba ang may karapatan? kung naiinggit ka, gumaya ka. Let's see if maraming makakapansin sa kainggitan mo." i said with confidence.

"Louis, Let's go." and i pull Louis. we started to walk faster until we seeing other students returning to their respective rooms. tapos na siguro ang flag ceremony kaya umakyat na kami ni Louis sa taas kung saan yung room namin.

At pagdating namin dun, bukas na ang room at marami nang estudyante kaya pumasok na kami.

We choose to sit in the first row para palagi kaming mame-mention ng mga teachers. then i open my bag to get my phone and open my instagram.

I took selfie with Louis and captioned:

"New Friend, New Beginning of the new Donna Roberta Paulsen. #4thYear #FirstDay #IVSuitsB."

Ipopost ko na sana ang selfie naming dalawa ni Louis nang may pumasok na isang Unexpected Guest. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "Meeting Him, Her and Our Teachers"**

_I mixed the part 1 and 2 of this chapter. if ever asked._

"Good Morning Everyone." what? Am I... son of a batman optimus prime?! Si Mrs. Pearson talaga? Don t tell me

Students stood up in their seats while I m only one remains sitting. Louis got my attention to stand but I didn t do. Since mrs. Pearson didn t notice what I m doing.

Good morning mrs. Pearson, it s nice to see you today. They said. It sounds terrible and it looks like their serious.

It s nice to see you too, please sit down. And mrs. Pearson put her things in the table. Still standing and facing the whiteboard. She written her full name with her red whiteboard marker, then she faces us.

Today is June 03, 2013. And this is the first day for the school year 2013-2014. Alam kong marami sa inyo ang nakakakilala na sakin diba? Alam niyo naman siguro ang ugali ko. And for those who didn t know me yet, I am Ms. Jessica Lourdes Pearson. And I will be your English teacher as well as your adviser. Mrs. Pearson said HARDLY. Which my classmates feared at her. Louis poked me when I m looking to Mrs. Pearson.

Nangangatog na yung mga tuhod ko. Ganyan ba talaga siya? Louis whispered. To avoid noises, I scratch some paper from my notebook then I wrote my answer.

Yeah, absolutely. Strict, 50% terror, 50% Student concerned pero mataas magbigay ng grades. IF YOU ARE DESERVE TO LEARN ON HIS SUBJECT. Don t worry I felt the same way too. First day palang kasi. Masasanay ka rin. J I written. And quickly hide the paper below the arm chair and given to Louis. He read it quickly by hiding it on his binder notebook. Then, he looks at me sounds like he agreed.

At sa wakas, umupo na rin si Mrs. Pearson sa teacher s table.

Okay. I had checked your attendance during our flag ceremony earlier. And there are some few students from my section who did not attending the program. If your name is mention, please stand up. Mr. Litt, Mr. Specter, and Ms. Paulsen. Louis and I stood up from our chairs. I turn around to look for another one who mentioned by Mrs. Pearson. Maybe that one is either a transferee who got missing in our campus or just late.

I supposed Mr. Specter is late. So, the two of you. Give me a valid reason for not attending our first program? I swallowed my saliva and my knees start to shake like hello? Are you thrilled on her voice or just being paranoid on the other side?

But Louis raises his hand to tell his opinion. At yun ang ikinagulat ko. Kaya mas lalo pang nanginig ang mapuputi kong tuhod.

Ms. Pearson, I m a transferee from Stanford Academy. I came here in the campus by 7:15. There, I saw Donna who catches my eye and I ask her to find our room. We got missed and confused. But after all, we found it HERE IN 2nd Floor of the 1st building. But seen it s already got time so we just stay here and hang out with our bags in the stairs. Louis said quickly. And I was like a person who deprived an opinion... for short, NGANGA. Sounds funny but valid. I think it s enough.

You may sit down Mr. Litt. Please remain standing Ms. Paulsen. Mr. Litt s opinion is not enough for you to settle down. You may start. She said. I looked at Louis and he is too.

Donna, Donna.. You are Donna. Donna the great campus queen. Not an older one who turns back and doesn t care for yourself. Say what your mind says, tell them what you did. Go.

INHALE EXHALE

My driver and I had encountered traffic in Edsa Avenue for almost half of an hour. I said. And Mrs. Pearson stands up and looks at my eyes. TERRIBLE.

That s not enough reason, Ms. Paulsen. All of us had already encountered traffic right? Why don t you try to wake up earlier nang hindi ka ma-traffic? Since may driver ka at May sariling service car. Makakatulong naman siguro yun para makarating ka ng maaga diba? she said madly as a fire in her voice raising and deeper. Nakatingin na sakin ang lahat na parang nakakadisappoint and nakakahiya. Gusto ko nang mag-walk out. Pero may pumipigil sa gusto ko. Si Konsensya.

Donna.. hindi yan ang bagong Donna Roberta Paulsen. Hindi tumatalikod sa responsibilidad. Nothing changes if you not making changes. Eka nga.

Gustuhin ko na sanang lumabas ng room nang may isang lalaking naka-sibillian at dere-deretsong pumasok sa room namin. The guy turn around to find a vacant seat until Mrs. Pearson catches his attention.

Excuse me, are you belong in this section? Mrs. Pearson asked to a guy and pointing at him.

Yes, Maam. I m sorry for disrespecting you. Sorry I m late. I got missing. The guy answered while everybody looks on his angelic face.

Sure. But next time, I don t wanna see any of you coming late on my class. I will give a sanction for those students who breaking our rules and regulations in this campus. Understood?

Yes, Ms. Pearson. We said. Pero napansin ko nalang ang pagbabago ng nararamdaman ko ngayon after kong Makita yung guy na iyon. Parang nawala yung takot at kaba ko kay mrs. Pearson. Di kaya In love na ako?

At matapos mabalot ng katahimikan ang buong room, agad nama ng binasag ni Mrs. Pearson ang ka-awkwardan naming lahat while this pretty guy who standing in the center angle of our room is still looking for some vacant seat.

So ngayon lang kita nakita sa buong campus, mr. eyecathing heartthrob. You look familiar. Did I see you before? To make me clear, kindly introduce yourself to us. Mrs. Pearson said. And the guy stands in front beside Mrs. Pearson.

Eherm. Good Morning Maam, Good Morning Classmates, I m here in front of you to introduce myself. Well, I am Harvey Reginald Specter, I m 18 Years old, I came from New York City, from Harvard University. For some reason, i heard to the news that this institution is offering a scholarship for high school. So my parents told me to Join here, and experience good and standard services, facilities, diligent teachers and active students. i expect that it would be fun staying here. That would be all, Thank you very much. We clapped our hands together as Mrs. Pearson offering him a round of applause.

What a nice speech! I guess matalino ito... kita naman diba? Biruin niyo, he came from Harvard in New York City! Pero hindi na rin bago sakin yun kasi nakapag-aral na rin ako sa New York. And most of them are come from other famous exclusive schools including Harvard. Famous na, exclusive pa! pakingshet!

Halos lahat ay napatingin sa kanya. Lalo na yung ibang girls na nakaupo sa gitna. They re all impressed in his look. Sobrang gwapo niya talaga. Talagang in-love na nga ako!

Huy Donna! Sobra ka nang makatingin diyan baka matunaw ka niyan! at kinalabit nalang ako ni Louis. Halos mawala na ako sa sarili kong ulirat katitingin sa guy na iyon!

Di naman noh! Impressed lang kasi ako sa kanya. I never had seen any guy like him before. I said while tapping his arm.

Huh ano naman ang nakaka-impress sa kanya? His speech? His look? Whatever. Then he shrugged his shoulders. I guess he s jealous.

MEANWHILE

Tumayo ulit si Mrs. Pearson then tumingin ito sa paligid. Habang itong si Mr. Eyecatching Heartthrob eh halos mag-iisang oras nang nakatayo. Kawawa naman. Kung pwede ko lang I-offer sa kanya yung upuan ko, gagawin ko.

**(A/N: Hoy Donna hindi na impressionism yan, Kabaliwan na iyan!)**

Oh There s a vacant space beside Ms. Paulsen. Get one chair at the back and seat beside Ms. Paulsen. Mrs. Pearson said and smilled at him. Surely, Mrs. Pearson catches his eye too... As she mention earlier, MR. EYECATCHING HEARTTHROB.

Masyado siyang eye-catching sa klase. Baka sooner, meron na naman kaming bagong University Heartthrob . I hope. I really hope.

Thank you. He said. He grabs an arm chair at the back and takes it beside my left. He looks straightly to Mrs. Pearson as I m still looking at him... nonstop looking, unli text! Nyaha!

He seems like so Interested to learn in this subject. I like this guy. A one who study hard besides of his poverty. (I guess, kasi scholar.) Unlike Mylene, who just rich, but doesn t care for her studies. Just like me before. And this time, mas lalo ko pang pagbubutihan. Di lang dahil kay Louis na bago kong kaibigan, meron pa akong inspiration. I hope maging close kami ng guy na to. Super duper close!

After ng 30 minutes na discussion, Mrs. Pearson get her things from the table and took us to stand up.

We have a shorten time this morning. Dahil may meeting kaming mga teachers in the afternoon at 2:30. So it means, all of you had only the first period this afternoon. After 2 PM, you may go. Goodbye class.

Goodbye Ms. Pearson, thank you for teaching us today. See you tomorrow. We said. Uupo n asana ako ulit pero biglang tumigil si Mrs. Pearson sa paglalakad at tumingin sakin.

I forgot, Ms. Paulsen. For not attending the program, I will give you a sunction. Clean the entire corridor before after the class. I tell to our school guard na di ka palalabasin hangga t di mo nililinis ang buong corridor. Understood? she said and dismissed. I felt down and dumbfounded.

Imbes na Masaya ako dahil makakauwi ako ng maaga, it become even worst than I m expecting na mapapahiya ako ulit. Pwes, mas nakakahiya ito. At sa first crush ko. Akala ko makakaligtas na ako kay Mrs. Pearson. Di rin pala. Di bale, andyan namana ng janitor eh. Si Kuya Johnny. I ll ask a help to him para mabilis kong malinis ang campus. Later.

**Breaktime.**

I'm still sitting on my chair and others go outside to have their break. Louis asked me to go outside pero di ako pumayag kaya ayun, naghanap siya ng makakasama niya sa labas.

Nakaupo lang ako at walang magawa. it seems like an old fashioned-donna appearing again. cold/bored as a dried vegetable.

while this guy on my left writing anything on his notebook.

It looks like a diary or somehow a scratch book. then, he caught me looking on his notes so i'd turn back on my armchair and just wrote any vandalizations on the chair.

-ARMCHAIR-

*qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm*

I felt he's looking at me too. so i leaned back on him but he turns back on me and continues to wrote on his notes.

Kahit na may talino siyang taglay, may pagka-weird rin pala siya. hanggang sa kaming dalawa nalang ang natira sa room. umalis na rin yung ibang boys na nakatambay sa likuran namin. kaya di na ako nagpatumpik-tumpik pa.

I inhale deeply then started to poke him.

"Ha... Hi. can i do friendship with you? um.. I'm Donna? what's your name again?" i asked. i felt loss of self-confidence. i never felt like this before. and this time, ngayon lang ako nawalan ng confidence sa sarili.. what's happening with me? is this the new me?

tsaka hindi naman yun ang gusto kong sabihin sa kanya ah? sigyro dala lang ng hiya.

and suddenly, he looks at my eyes. he didn't smile like i was expecting to.

"Oh yeah? did i tell it before? i stand in front of the class to introduce myself? remember?" he asked. at mas lalo pang nag-init ang buong katawan ko at para lang akong napahiya ulit. this is so embarassing day of my life.

"Um.. yeah i know. sorry i forgotten.." i said while i'm lookin' on his face. he folds up his notebook and put it on his bag. then faces me.

"I'm Harvey. nice to meet you Donna." he said and smirk slightly. and that was the time na hindi ako nawalan ng pag-asang matatapos ko rin lahat ng kailangan kong tapusin including Mrs. Pearson's sunction. kaya ko 'to.

you can do it, girl. go princess Donna as long as you catches his brown eyes, just do it ateng, push mo lang yan!

After ng 15 Minutes Break, nagsi-balikan na ang lahat sa room. masaya rin akong sinalubong ni Louis. then he offered me a nova chips. my favorite AGAIN.

"You want some? Louis asked. i nodded and simply grab some chips. i turned my eyes on Harvey so he forced by himself and offer a nova chips on Harvey, but harvey raises his hand like he didn't like to.

"Okay. nice talking mr. heartthrob. i might bother you on your doing. i'm sorry." Louis whispered. but maybe not. i heard it.

"No it's okay. you're not bothering me. i don't like that neither." Harvey answered and poiting on Nova chips. Louis got instulted. at mukhang magkaka-rambulan pa ata dito sa room. buti nalang... buti nalang...

"Oh, our next teacher is coming. isn't he?" i told to them. Harvey looked up on the window. Louis just sat on his chair.

and others are like was a bees hiding on their beehives.

"I see. maybe we should stand up." Harvey said as he stoods up from his chair. i followed him too. but Louis did not.

Until our next prof comes up.

"Good Morning Class." as my other classmates stands up.

"Good Morning Mr. Hardman, it's nice to see you today." they said. as I'm looking on Mr. Hardman, he's not so familiar for me since i studied here for 3 years. and this is the first time that i'll be the student of this prof.

In my first impressions, He's kind enough unlike Mrs. Pearson. he looks like funny but a little bit serious.

"Napansin kong ito lang dalawang nasa first row ang unang tumayo bago ako pumasok. palakpakan niyo naman 'tong dalawang ito.." Mr. Hardman said while looking on us. *me and harvey*

pak pak pak pak pak pak pak

"Sige maupo na kayo. Okay. sa mga di pa nakakakilala, ako nga pala si Mr. Daniel Hardman, at ako ang inyong magiging guro sa Araling Panlipunan or Social Studies. siya nga pala, paki-taas ang kamay ng mga transferees dito." and there are 3 students who raises their hand. Including Harvey, Louis and the other girl at my back.

"Be the first one, Mr. Tisoy." biro pa ni Mr. Hardman kay Harvey. halata naman sa iba na kilig na kilig. ang lalandi!

"*giggles* I'm Harvey Specter, I came from Harvard University in New York City, eldest son of Mr. Gordon Specter." Harvey said. but i got a little bit confusing dahil di naman niya na mention kanina na anak pala siya ni Mr. Gordon Specter na minsan nang naging business partner ng mga parents ko. hmm...

"oh really? what the.. that's good Harvey are you spoken tagalog? so how's your living here in the philippines? have you adjusted?" He asked. Harvey scrach his head.

"yeah.. i love here unlike in new york, i live with privacy. now my brother and i can do anything without anybody will against us. um.. but i spoke tagalog, a little." he said. and i was impressed, for the second time..

"That's good. well, we have a lots of tagalog tutors here so you can ask them for help. she, *mr. hardman pointing to me* you can ask some help from her, she's best on Filipino and AP.. Sir Arse is your prof last year right?" Mr. Hardman asked me.

"um.. yeah he is.." i said and Mr. Hardman smiled.

"sabi ko na eh.. kaya pala pagtingin ko sa card mo, ang taas mo sa subject ko! so, the next one is am i right? naalala kita eh. kasama mo yung nanay mo last week nung nag-enroll. taga saan ka ba?" Mr. Hardman asked to louis as he stands up.

"Sa Stanford po sir" Louis answered.

"yeah pero bakit ka lumipat dito?"

"...*looking at me* We've actually here in manila for vacation. but my mom told me to study here since my parents does not satisfied in stanford at all.." Louis said and sat on his chair.

"Ah.. ganun ba? sana ma-enjoy mo ang pagstay dito.. and you, Ms. Chinita... kindly introduce yourself.."

"Chinita talaga sir?" sabi ng babae sa likod ko. mukha kasing kana dahil sa blonde niyang buhok.

"Hayaan mo na eh kawawa naman yung tisay dun sa tabi ni Mr. Tisoy ginawa pang inipit ng dalawa oh.. umusog nga kayong dalawa mr. specter and mr. litt.. iniipit niyo na si tisay eh.." at nagbiro na naman si Mr. Hardman habang nakangiti sakin.

*HAHAHAHAHAHA!*

at umusog naman yung dalawa. yun sana ang sasabihin ko kay Harvey kanina eh... kaso naunahan ako ng kahihiyan.

"Sige ms. chinita tuloy ka na.."

"I'm Katrina Bennett, from Cebu, In Naga Nat. High School. nagtransfer po ako dito kasi Inoffer po ako ng scholarship ng principal." she answered.

"Really.. so parehas pala kayo ni Mr. Specter well, i hope lahat kayo ay maging successful pagdating ng college. kasi maraming opportunity ang pwedeng dumating sa inyo including the scholarship kaya pagbutihan niyo.. so now, get 1 whole sheet of paper and write anything about yourself, then your expectations in my subject." Mr Hardman said as he sat down on the teacher's table. 1 get my bag to grab some paper but i only had 6 notebooks and 2 memo scratch notebooks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What a packing tape. I forgot my paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Sh*t Sh*t Sh*t Sh*t Sh*t!

BULLSH*T!

Pakisyet! lahat yata ng bad words nasabi ko na.

Bushet na notebooks 'to! okay lang sana kung naiwan lahat ng notebook ko sa bahay bakit yung paper pad ko pa?

and now, i need to ask for some extra paper. hahuhuhuhu! i hate myself! ayoko na sakin! ayoko na sa bagong ako!

I hate DONNA ROBERTA PAULSEN V.2.5.1!

*blag!*

"What's wrong Donna?" louis said w/ matching talk back and you're deadly look. shucks. nahihiya pa naman akong manghingi ng papel. first day na first day walang papel, yung totoo?

"Nothing. just not feel comfortable... i'm fine." i said and i turned my eyes on my left and right side. then i stopped on my left. Seeing Harvey writing on a 80 Leaves Intermediate Pad..

If there's only one remaining shame on my face, i would poke him again and asked for a paper.

"Harvey.. hey.. can i get some shit from your 80 Leaves Intermediate Pad? Sorry i'm the daughter of paulsen who owns the Paulsen Shoes but i forgot my paper on my house." but nothing. malamang kanina pa naubos ang hiya ko sa katawan! pupu talagang araw 'to!

I want to get rid of this and put some shit on their faces!

and now i'm just a stupid here sitting and vandalizing my armchair. while my classmates are busy with their works. akala siguro ng ibang makakakita, tamad lang ako't walang pagbabago. they don't know, may mga bagay talaga na di mo magawa dahil may kulang. kulang talaga.

"Last 15 Minutes!" Mr. Hardman warned and i'm started to panic. I need to get some paper.

wala nang hiya-hiya. I'm only have 15 Minutes to do my work. i need him. i need Harvey.

Sana di siya magdamot.

i scratch some paper from my notebook to write something and gave it to Harvey.

"HI, HARVEY. DO YOU HAVE AN EXTRA PAPER?" i written as i covered my face w/ my notebook. shameless Donna, pakapalan na 'to ng mukha tutal mag-aalas dose na. after this, pwede na akong bumili sa labas ng papel.

"Donna.." he called me as i take off my notebook from my face. he scratch some sheet of paper from his pad and give it to me.

"The... Thank you, Harvey." i said and i smirked.

"Sure, you're welcome." he said as he turned back on his paper.

"Last 10 Minutes!" F*ck Shet 10 Minutes nalang! i need to hurry up!

Nagmadali na akong magsulat sa papel pero bigla nalang itong nabutas dahil sa pagdiin ng pen ko sa papel. shet na layf 'to. i don't wanna ask some paper again. this is so embarassing! what should i do? kanino pa kaya ako manghihingi?

.

.

.

Louis.

Agad kong kinalabit si Louis tsaka bumulong sa kanya.. haaay...

"Do you have an extra paper?" i whispered. then he scratch a sheet of paper from his pad which hidden on his bag and put it on my desk. he smiled.

But suddenly, Harvey just saw what i did to his paper. sheezz.. sadyang merong talagang mga tao na hindi na tumitingin sa quality na papel na binibili. just like Harvey.

Ok lang kahit manipis, basta affordable! jusko day!

Pero wala naman akong karapatan na magreklamo..

ako na nga 'tong nanghingi, ako pa 'tong maarte!

Kaya agad kong itinago yung paper na binigay ni Harvey at nabutas ko.

tsaka naman ako nag-thank you kay Louis. at nagsulat ulit.

"Last 5 Minutes!" oh my gosh! this is so unfair! Inabot ba ako ng 5 minutes sa paghingi ng isang pirasong papel kay Louis?! this prof is cheating me of time! i need more time to write properly!

"What happened?" Harvey asked, looking at me seriously.

"Nothing, i'm fine..." i said and quickly writing on my paper with some informations about myself, and 50 words on my expectations. i wanna write more but i need so much time to do that. i think it's enough. with a total of 100 words.

"Okay, class pass all your papers. it's 12Pm. after this you may go for your lunch. dismissed." mr. hardman said and collected our papers. he took his things and he walk out and leave our room. my classmates get their bags and easily walked out of the room.

"Hey Donna, i'll go for lunch. wanna join?" Louis asked. i shooked my head and get P25 on my wallet.

"I'm sorry, my driver was outside. and i need to hurry up coz i have to go in a bookstore to buy some paper. ooops.." i said as i covered my mouth.

"Okay, i'll see you later." he said.

It's 12:05 PM. and only 5 students remaining in our room. Me, Harvey, The Two Girls at the third row and ms. chinita (a girl at my back) who having her lunch "Alone". so i decided to go outside the campus and go in a bookstore near there.

As i exit the campus, Mrs. Pearson called my attention so i move forward on her.

"Did i told you to clean our corridor after your class? so how is it?" Mrs. Pearson asked as she paused talking with some parents inside.

"Oh yeah i know. i just need to go outside and buy a pad of paper at the bookstore. i promise i'll be here for a minute."

"No, Ms. Paulsen. you need to do it , NOW. or else, i will call your parents here and talk with me after your first period. you want?" Mrs. Pearson warned and pointing her finger to me. My tears almost dropping from my eyes. but carefully, i rubbed my eyes with my handkerchief and deeply breath to felt comfortable.

"Sure maam, no problem." i snobbed her and quickly runs away back in our room.

But before that, nasalubong ko si Manong Jani... (Janitor) na papaakyat sa building so i followed him.

"Kuya Johnny... can i ask for some help? mrs. pearson told me to clean our place." i said to Kuya Johnny, and slightly saw his smile that makes my face become brighter. he hold on for a second and gave me his mop and a box of a white floor wax.

"Thanks kuya johnny!"

"You're welcome pretty girl." he said.

I get up on the stairs until i put the mop and the floor wax on the side to return my money from my wallet. and i saw the wall clock on the top of our door and it's 12:20. i looked on our room and there's only 2 remaining persons inside. *Harvey and Ms. Chinita, who've already been done for her lunch* until my stomach starts to make some noise.

C'mon i'm hungry. i need to hurry. i don't wanna pass this.

as i put my phone on my desk, i've started to clean our corridor. but Mylene and her friends stopped at the other side and laughing, and gossiping that makes me drooling in this shit. i've started to cry while i'm putting some wax on the floor.

Harvey go outside, brought his back-pack.

"Hey, What's wrong? are you crying?" he asked. i grabbed my handkerchief from my pocket and rubbed it on my eyes again.

"Huh? no! i don't need to cry for a small reason. very small reason." i said.

"Oh yea, so what's the problem? i thought you need some help." he entered our room and get some broom to sweep our place.

"Thanks Harvey, whoo... In my 3 years here in our campus, nothing changes on Mrs. Pearson. she's still a Strict, Terror, and a piece of shit. i don't know what's her problem with me besides of our shoe product that she wanted to have for. I'm trying to be best, but i think, i can't she didn't noticed." and i've started to cry. In Reality, Level 4: Extra Strong!

"Is that a small reason you're pointing to? you know, a one day is not enough to prove that you're best. you must do it everyday. believe in yourself, reach down inside... okay, if you are really deserving to be best, i can help you." he said while looking on my over-teared eyes. then he took my handkerchief on my hand and gently rubbed it on my eyes.

"Thank you." i said and smirk. he tooked off his broom and hold the handle of my mop. we looked at each other for almost an inches away from us.

"NO." i said angrily as i take the mop away from him.

"You may go, if you want. thanks for the help."

"Okay. see ya!" he smiled, and gracefully walked away from me. and i continues to mopping the floor even there's a few students who laughing, teasing and talking about me while i'm doing this Goddamn shit.

"Hay naku teh! i know and i feel, tinamaan ka na noh? sabagay, sino ba naman ang di mai-in love sa bagong i mean, Soon to be 'Heartthrob' ng campus natin?" Ms. Chinita said while looking at the window.

"Shut up, Ms. Chinita. di ko siya crush noh! sadyang mahiyain lang ako." i said.

"Weh? eh kanina ko pa napapansin yung mga mala-sorbetes mong tingin sa kanya. tapos nung Inaasar-asar kayo ni Mr. Hardman sige ka naman katawa diyan... ganun ba yung 'MAHIYAIN'? And excuse me, Hoy hindi Ms. Chinita ang name ng lola niyo. Katrina po. Katrina Bennett." she said with sacrasm.

"Whatever Katrina! basta, i need to finish this. kailangan ko nang umuwi nagugutom na ako."

"Hay naku paki-bilisan! ayan oh... 20 Minutes nalang mag-aala-una na po!" she warned as i finished mopping. i put back the wax on the box and return it on Kuya Johnny. then, i took my bag on my chair and quickly run our from our room.

"Bye kat!" i shouted. *but not too loud*

As i go outside the campus, i saw my driver Logan Sanders standing beside my service car. i tapped the door of our car and i sit at the back seat.

"Where do we go now, Maam?" Logan asked and makes me more irritating.

"On my house! i need to take some rest! stop asking me some non-sense questions, Logan. i have no time for that!"

"Oh.. Sorry Maam... right away!" he said as he starts the engine and drove the car.

I gently close my eyes as i felt some dizziness. maybe it's just a discomfort in inhaling some chemicals coming from the floor wax that i used, until i got home and started to vomit on the grass of our garden.

(A/N: Still, there's no reason for Harvey to helped Donna, and rubbing his handkerchief on Donna's Eyes. Harvey's Point of View will be posted for the next 3 chapters of the story.)  
>Dahil adik ako kay Siwon, he will be casted SOON. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh honey what's wrong? what happened?" mom asked as she moves forward and rubbing my back. i'm still coughing and feel so bad..

"I'm okay mom." i said and i started to walk through our house. i drop my bag on the couch and sit on it.

"No sweetie you're look not fine. maybe i need to brought you in a doctor. how long did you felt this?"

"Mom.. just... umm... after.. i... clean our room.. i was... sitting on the first row and our teacher assign us to clean the room after the class.. don't worry mom, everything's alright.. umm... i need some rest.." i said and i kissed her on the chicks. but dad blocked my way through the stairs.

"Donna. ano na naman ba itong nalaman ko kay Ms. Pearson na hindi ka na naman umatend ng flag ceremony. is that the reason kung bakit masama ang pakiramdam mo?" Dad asked angrily and sitting on the other couch with his cigarette on his finger.

"Dad? did..she called you about this? but she told me na kapag di ko nilinis yung corridor tsaka niya lang kayo tatawagan? this is unfair!" i said as i tramped my feet on the floor.

"So lumabas din ang totoo.. Donna what's your problem? hindi ka pa ba nadadala sa mga pangaral naming dalawa ng mommy mo? how many times do we need to say that you need to change your being inactive sa klase? first day palang masyado mo nang pinapakita sa mga teachers mo na ganyan ka. what if mag-enrol ka sa Harvard at makita ng iba sa format 137 mo na puro ka cutting classes, failed marks, puro absent... do you think somebody will accept you?"

"Huh.. hindi niyo naman ako naiintindihan eh! is there any problem if i didn't attend our flag ceremony once? mom, dad, please understand my situation. i lose everything.. i love my sc presidential position even my friends! now i'm starting to change but i think hindi niyo naman nakikita yun dahil mas pinaniniwalaan niyo pa yung mga taong wala ring pakialam sakin! i need some time please! excuse me, i need to rest." i said to them. i took my things on the couch as i go upstairs to take a rest on my room.

I threw my bag everywhere and change my clothes. i put a shirt and a shorts on my closet and wear it as i law down on my bed. i looked on my wall clock and it's 1:30PM. gosh i wonder what does my classmates do in our campus. who is the new teacher in our first period and how does they found their new friends.

If i where okay, if it did not happen, i should have begin to change myself.

Nakakapanghinayang.

-Fast Forward-

Morning.

I'm still laying on my bed until my clock starts to rang.

I turned it off, and get up.

as i opened the door, Yaya rose brought me a breakfast on a tray. i took it and take it on my small table.

"Ahh... Good morning.. i need some hot bath yaya.."

"Sure, you bath is already prepared. so how's your class yesterday?" yaya rose asked and i stopped chewing on my meal and face her.

"I was punished by Mrs. pearson. i clean our corridor after our class. buti nalang tinulungan ako ni Harvey.." i said calmly.

"Harvey? sino yun?" tanong ni Yaya rose na siyang kinapula ng pisngi ko..

Why Donna? like a rose teh ganun ka nagblush? what the... i don't like this.

"Ha? ah.. siya yung.. kkll...classmate ko... bagong classmate. he's from new york city in Harvard. he's smart and active too.. he's handsome and an eye catcher.." i said as i smile a little. just a little not a smirk.

"Eyecatcher? naku dalaga na talaga ang alaga ko.. siguro may crush ka sa kanya noh?"

"yaya! pareho kayo ni Katrina! it's not what it looks like! di naman porket gwapo siya it means na may crush na ako sa kanya.. mas gwapo pa rin si Stephen *our former University Heartthrob, kaso wala na siya kasi lumipat na sila ng parents niya sa london.. sayang first crush ko pa naman yun.. i really loved that guy. he's cute, adorable, hot and... playboy.* sayang wala na siya. now we don't have our campus heartthrob, wala tuloy partner yung alaga mo." i joked as we laugh together. she goes to my comfort room and prepare my baththub.

"Are you through? nakahanda na yung pampaligo mo.."

"Yes yaya, i'm coming. thank you." i said as she closes the door and i do the rest.

-

-

Campus.

It's 7:45. we have 15 minutes left and our teacher will arrive. i entered our room and sit on my chair. Harvey sat on my side as he saw me while chatting with other boys on the back. he smirked and tapped my shoulder as i get my phone from my bag to open my camera. *i forgot to bring my small mirror, i need my front camera to see myself*

"Can i do selfie with you?" he smirked and i nodded. i point the camera on us and tap the click button.

"Do i look good?" i asked, pointing my finger on my face. he nodded and grab some tissue from his bag and rubbed on my eyes.

"Yeah, you look nice." he said.

"Why did you rubbed your tissue on my eyes? is there any dirt on my face?" i asked again. he shooked his head and gave his tissue on me.

"When you cry, always rubbed something on your eyes so that you're able to look directly and clearly. also, you looked like a pity dog who asking for some food. don't be like that." he replied. i cross my arms and look on him wonderly.

Di naman siya weird pero hindi ko naman alam kung anong point niya dun.. siguro dala lang ng sobrang katalinuhan niya.

Tsaka naman ako kinalabit ng madaldal na 'to. (Katrina).. she's smiling ang offer me a hershey kisses... wow talaga naman. ang yayaman ng mga tao dito! mga kalevel ko talaga.

"you want some?"

"Sure! thanks." i said as i took some kisses on the bag. then, Trina move towards on Harvey to offer him a kisses. but Harvey shooked his head while reading on his notes.

"I think he's shy." i whispered on Katrina, and she nodded.

"Yeah, ganyan siguro yung sobrang talino.." she said.

I put my arms on Harvey's desk. and simply offered him again.

"C'mon Harv. Don't be shy. remember last time, Louis offered you a nova chips but you rejecting him... as they said, when you gave something on you, accept it. so that they will receive many blessings." i said.

"Okay." he smiled and took some kisses on the bag. he opened the one to taste it.

"Hmm.. i like it. this is really good!" he said while chewing on the kisses. i smiled as i took a kisses on the bag and chew it while looking on him..

Kisses + My Eyes on Harvey x Chewing the kisses2 *square* =Nakamamatay na tingin x2 over his deadly handsome look.

Waaa! galing ko sa math noh!

haha!

"Huy! penge naman dyan.. kanino ba yan?" Louis came, and took the bag of kisses from my hand and get one.

"Hey that's not mine! kay Katrina yan! magpaalam ka muna.." i said to Louis as i pointed my finger on Katrina.

"Sige lang.. madami pa naman ako dito eh.. bigyan mo pa yang si Tisoy parang nabitin sa isa.." biro pa ni Trina tsaka inabutan ulit si Harvey ng isang bag ng kisses.

"Hati kayo dyan ah!" she said to me. Harvey took the bag of Kisses and divide it into two.. so hati kami.

"Thanks." i smirked.

"Sure no problem." he replied. and then, i looked up on the clock and there's 5 minutes left. and napansin ko rin yung notebook niya na kung anu-anong stuff ang nakasulat. yan rin yung nakita kong sinulatan niya kahapon kaya tumingin ulit ako sa kanya.

"What is that?" i asked as i'm looking on his notes.

"Umm.. a ... my... slam book. contains everything about me. i also Have quotes there an a one-shot stories. i hopefully you'd not get bored of this.." he said and he gave his slam book on mine. i've started to read it on his first page. it contains more info about himself. then, i turned on the next page, with his nice and interesting quotes.. there are too many so i can't determine one-by-one. i love reading slam books cause there's are many lessons i can get to. and this one is the most neat and nice slam book i ever seen.

I turned back on the 3rd page but Mrs. Pearson arrives on our room. i gently folds his notebook and kept it on my bag.

Nagnakaw?

(A/N: A little bit closer to friendship! about Harvey's slam book, i'm gonna post this on the next chapter. it was separated from Chapter 5 so don't be confused. well thanks for those who reading this story. and also i'll like to thanks for my silent readers too.)  
>*Harvey's Slam Book Information is only available on Wattpad. this story is unedited and on-going. if you want, go to my wattpad profile (JustyoursDebbie) and click TCQATUH shows on my works list. <p>


End file.
